Coast To Coast
by ShawnsBiggestFan
Summary: My first one shot! Brittany over reacts about all the numbers in Alvin's cell phone but Theodore tells her that's what happens when you tour coast to coast.


**This is my first one shot so im hoping that I did at least a halfway decent attempt. **

Alvin – 18

Simon – 18

Theodore – 14

Brittany – 17

Jeanette – 16

Eleanor - 13

Flashbacks are in _italics_

**Disclaimer :** I dont own Alvin & The Chipmunks! They belond to their respective owners.

**That's everything you need to know so now on with the story!**

Coast To Coast

Slam went the door that lead to the living room, loud thumps of both her feet thundering up the stairs soon followed, the occupants in the living room soon heard the smashing of expensive glass from the room above them as it hit the opposite wall, and finally the scream.

"Alvin, why did you leave her looks at your cell phone?" Simon asked his older brother. Alvin grinned sheepishly. "Because dear _brother_, her battery went dead and she was ordering us pizza"

_Twenty minutes earlier there was a completely different atmosphere. Our chipmunk friends were and there counter parts were hanging out at the Seville's house, as Alvin had to watch Theodore and Eleanor as they were no longer trusted to watch themselves (_**but that's a different story**_). Simon and Jeanette were doing there homework, Theodore and Eleanor were watching a cooking show on the TV and Alvin and Brittany were making out on the couch._

"_I'm hungry" announced Theodore looking up at his two older brothers. Alvin pulled away from Brittany and swiped the remote control from Theodore's hand. "Then make something to eat Theo" Alvin replied while searching through the channels. "But there's no food in the house" Theodore pouted. "Dave's going shopping after his meeting remember?" However before Alvin could reply Brittany cut across him. "Hey how about I order us all a pizza?" Everyone agreed and Jeanette wrote down everyone's orders so that Brittany wouldn't have to memorize anything. "Ah crap" Brittany mumbled under her breath. "What's wrong Love Puddle?" Alvin asked looking over at her. "My cell phone just died" she pouted. "Oh use mine" Alvin smiled and offered her his phone._

Boy did he make a huge mistake!

"Oh God" Alvin groaned putting his head in his hands. How could she have been so stupid. She was going to bury him alive or else do something equally as horrible to him. Simon sad down next to him and cleared his throat. "Sooooooo aren't you going to go and talk to her?" "Not unless you want to" Alvin replied. "Simon shot him a glare. "I'm going" Alvin mumbled and he left the room. Theodore looked at his remaining brother and the girls. "Anyone for Monopoly?"

Alvin tip-toed up the stairs and stood outside his bedroom door. Of course she choose his bedroom to go on a rampage. She probably taught that it was impolite to wreck Simon and Theodore's bedrooms or even Dave's for that matter. He really had to get a lock for the door he taught. He could hear her angry mumblings as most prized possessions went flying across his room. Alvin stood outside his bedroom for ten whole minutes before a voice in his head spoke up. Grow a pair it said. Alvin gulped as he entered his room.

His stuff was _everywhere_. His clothes were all over the floor, the pasta and chips that were only half gone now stained them, Posters were ripped from the walls and glass littered the floor. Sitting in the middle of his bed was Brittany. "Hey Britt" he said when he eventually reached her, he had to step over his over turned desk to get to the bed. "What do _you_ want?" she snarled at him. "I just wanted to talk to the prettiest girl I know" Alvin beamed at her. Giving Brittany complements always earned him brownie points before. "Oh really? Why don't you try texting one of them. You certainly have a lot of girls to choose from!" Brittany turned her back to him.

_After Alvin gave Brittany his cell phone, he went back to watching TV. Theodore and Eleanor were clearly not interested in whatever Alvin was watching as they were through the Seville's collection of bored games. Brittany was searching for the phone number of the local pizza place and halfway trough the contacts she stopped. She hadn't come across a boy's name yet. His cell phone was full of girl's numbers. Were the hell did all these come from? She taught to herself. She looked up at Alvin with a small frown on her face. "Alvin who's Anna?" she enquired looking at him to see his reaction. Upon hearing the tone of her voice, Simon and Theodore looked at each other. They smelled trouble. Alvin didn't even register the tone of her voice when he replied "I don't know hon, why do you ask?" "Never mind Alvin. Um maybe you recognise these numbers. There's Margo's number and Betty's number and Nicole's number and many more. Oh but here's a number that I __do__ recognise, its Charlene's new number. WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER NEW NUMBER?!" Brittany's voice got so high pitched that Alvin was sure that bat's could only hear her. "Love P-Puddle, there not new n-number's. They were in my cell all the t-time" Alvin prayed that she would fall for the lie. She didn't. "No they weren't! None of these number's were there before you went on tour! WHAT WERE YOU DOING ON TOUR ALVIN?!" She stood up from the couch towering over Alvin. Alvin sank into the couch cushions. Theodore, bless him, tried to come to his brother's defence. You know what it's like when you're touring coast to coast Brittany. You get kinda lonely. Alvin had to make lots of new friends!" Oops, not the right thing to say when your boyfriend is the horniest guy you know. Something snapped inside of Brittany and she left the room. Not quietly of course._

"Alvin where did the numbers come from? And what exactly went on when you were on tour?" Brittany had that look about her. The look every other girl who had dated Alvin had at the end of their relationships. They were fed up, they were fed up with the fan girls throwing themselves at Alvin and they were fed up of the lies. Now Brittany had that look. She was going to dump him. "Brittany, absolutely nothing went on when I was tour. I swear it." For once Alvin was telling the truth to a girlfriend. He cared too much about Brittany to ever even think of cheating on her. He just hoped that she believed him. "Then why do you have so much new numbers in

Your cell phone? I just don't get it" Brittany looked Alvin in the eyes. She could always tell if he was lying. "Britt, you know how young and naïve Theodore is don't you?" She nodded, knowing too well that the youngest chipmunk was too innocent for his own good. "You know he's the easiest one of us to get secrets and information out of. Every night after the shows, girls would bring Theodore cakes and ice cream, in exchange for my phone number or even Simon's for that matter." Brittany nodded prompting him to continue. "I never called any of those girls Britt. I love you" Alvin put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "But what about Charlene's new number?" Brittany asked. "Brittany were just friends. We don't even live in the same country anymore. She texted on her new number last week so we could stay in touch." Brittany nodded. She couldn't tell Alvin to stay away from her, as much as she wanted to. But she really did hate Charlene. "I love you too Alvin" she finally replied. "Let's go back downstairs" suggested Brittany. "We can finally order that pizza and after were finished eating it we'll clean your room" She grinned at Alvin. "Yeah alright" Alvin replied and he started towards the door. "Hey Britt? Can I have my cell phone back?" Brittany laughed nervously. "Um it's on the floor" Alvin looked around his bedroom floor, soon enough he found it. Well he found bits of it. "Sorry Alvie" Brittany gave Alvin her famous pout and puppy dog eyes. "I was just so mad at you" "Don't worry about it Love Puddle. I was going to get rid of it anyway. It was an old phone, only a month old. Your just lucky that Christmas is coming up" Alvin took Brittany's hand and they made it downstairs in time to see Simon beat Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor in a game of Monoply.

**So what did you think? Was it good, bad, really cheesy? Please review! **

**Much love (^^,) x**


End file.
